S I N
by emolicious zodiac
Summary: It's been several years since Sasuke has returned to Konoha and in that time, he and Naruto have discovered their burning passion for one another. Now it's Sasuke's birthday and Naruto has an extra special present for him. Strong SasuNaru. Hard Yaoi.


_**EXPLANATION. ;**_ Jacky here. This is another SasuNaru RP Zo and I started over MSN a while ago. xD It will be a great deal more graphic x3 than our other story and each verse is much shorter as well. But we still hope you enjoy it. I know we did.

**WARNING;** If you don't like excessive boy x boy love and sex it would be cautioned not to read this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**S I N ."**

**PART 1**

_**NARUTO. ;;**_ He walked slowly up the stairs to the front door of his apartment and kicked the door open for himself. Sadness had lingered near him all day and despite all attempts from Sakura and Sai, his mood refused to change. Today was Sasuke's birthday. The raven eyed male was all he could think about and his absence has wearing on him. Naruto exhaled angrily and collapsed on his bed, maybe if he slept for a while, he would wake up feeling better.

_**SASUKE. ;**_ Rough fabricated hands found their place in the deep pockets of his normal every day pants. Nimble fingers kneaded the flesh on his thigh, his lips falling down almost displeasingly. Today was called a 'special' day to most folk in Konoha, however Sasuke's coal stylized eyes looked ten fold as barren as they were standardized to be. The day was filled with giddy people, giddy presenting him with gifts and happy birthday wishes. Jerk his cranium to the side his jaw twisted in disgust the usual sound 'tch' seeped out from his lips accompanying his thoughts. Perhaps visiting his lover would brighten up the day. It always worked; especially when he was able give Naruto a good unconditional thwack across the back of the head. The blonde's reaction always satisfied Sasuke's sadistic side, and it was always on the prowl. Legs and feet worked together as he climbed up a set of stairs, his right hand preparing to knock against the uncouth wooden door to Naruto's apartment. Tapping on the thing slab of wood separating Naruto's place from the hallway that lead to it, Sasuke's eyes roamed aimlessly as he waited for Naruto to greet him. What was to be done next Sasuke was certain would cure what ailed him.

_**NARUTO. ;;**_ Consciousness was beginning to slip from him as the comfort of the mattress below aided in plunging him down into senselessness. Long strands of goldenrod wavered slightly in the warm breeze as it snuck in through the window that was slightly ajar. A light knock on the thin piece of wood caused his eyes to snap open and his head to jerk upward. Groaning, Naruto forced himself onto his thick rubber soles and he trudged over to see whose mission it was to tear him from his utopian dreamland. His thin fingers fumbled with the door handle and after several moments of struggling, he pulled away the barrier and gazed upon the being on the opposite side. Mascara-tinted pools bore down upon him and a genuine grin twisted up on his features. **"Sasuke! Happy Birthday."** A high-pitched giggle escaped his throat as he gazed gleefully up at the one person who truly made his heart flutter.

_**SASUKE. ;**_ The vulgar surface of the door was removed from his smooth knuckles and finger tips. Ebony tendrils drifted in Sasuke's perception when his head swayed to the side, almost in harmony with the speed of the door's swing. Eyebrows slanted up into an arch above his eyes as the familiar and attractive features of his lover were exposed from behind the door. As usual the dreaded, but eliciting high pitched peep coiled around Sasuke's ears. Most of the time Sasuke would scold Naruto for being so overly happy for no exceptional reason, but right now Sasuke couldn't help but memo in the back of his psyche how utterly adorable it was. A flicker of sadistic sentiment invaded his pools as his hand flew up to cup Naruto's both. A minute force was applied to the palm of his hand molding the coarse flesh of his hand to the soft and inviting skin of Naruto's lips. The sides of Sasuke's mouth irked up into a brutal and humble smirk. **"Hn, yes, my birthday, dobe. But I have not received a gift from you yet."** Sasuke's other hand swiftly fled to Naruto's hip, giving it a gentle pinch. **"Now I would like my gift from you to me."** Stepping forward gravity made Sasuke fall forward, so his abdomen bumped into the flaxen haired males.

_**NARUTO ;;**_ The fluttering touch of his lover caused butterflies to assault his insides more violently than usual. The surface of Sasuke's skin was pleasantly warm against his own and almost immediately he felt the fierce yearning to force his supple lips up to clash with the pair opposite. Restraint was difficult to muster but somehow the flaxen haired boy comprised himself. A high pitched whimper escaped his slightly parted lips as his light threaded brows knotted upward to cause grooves in his forehead. The smirk that was tacked onto his lover's features was both intimidating and exciting. His intricate mind had surely concocted some scheme to make his birthday worthwhile and Naruto was eager to play along. The grin remained innocent as words began to twist themselves about the air between them. Nimble fingers flew to his exposed hipbone and gave it a tentative squeeze, the instant pressure on such a sensitive area caused an exasperated yelp to resound in the narrow hallway and a faint pink rose upon the ridges of his cheeks. **"Then come inside Sasuke-kun, I'll give you whatever you want."** His voice strained almost nervously and he immediately hushed himself in hopes that Sasuke wouldn't take it the wrong way. Nerves instinctively caused his body to tense when he engaged in such actions with the ashen draped individual he cared so dearly for. Fear that he wouldn't be sufficient enough bloated his chest caused him to cower away when all he wanted was to do everything either of their sick minds could dream up.

_**SASUKE. ;**_ This was his day, and nothing but. Times like this Sasuke allowed his ego to muster up its bursting arrogance. Dreadful depictions that taunted his thoughts trudged away as his schemes and piles of wondrous antics collected in the depths of his self worth. A feral educing growl curved against his teeth and danced entrancingly off of his lips. Purposelyfully letting his frame stumble forward he knocked his abdomen into Naruto's his jowl residing on his shoulder. Adroitly fashioned hands locked onto his lover's hips, but did not become humble in the arrangement. One hand casually skimmed Naruto's lower waist and propelled upward seeping under the light weight material of his shirt. The new warmth of his luke warm flesh coiled around Sasuke's hands, fingers skimmed the milky flesh, tapping the sensitive barrier called flesh. The words of joining Naruto in his apartment for the rest of his birthday were exhilarating. Naruto always knew how to provide the needs of his hearts content. Obedient, acting like a profectionized puppet, with thin durable strings attached to all his beckoning calls. **"Hn, because you're the only one who can give me what I want."** Sasuke's knee slithered between the two legs of his toy, bumping his crotch and nudging up as his other foot and leg transitioned forward moving them both into his apartment. Tongue ingeniously darted out flicking Naruto's jaw line, flavoring the same brackish tang that was always present on the skin of his admirer. Mystifying spectacles roamed the familiar design of Naruto's apartment, skimming and scanning around for a possible place to let Naruto take care of his aches and exertions affluent in his stomach and pelvic vicinity. Raspily breathing against his lover's flesh with a baited frenzied tempo he chafed out an inquiry. **"Where to do it today…"**

_**NARUTO ;;**_ Life began to move at light speed as thin, spider-like fingers crawled up the iridescent skin of his sensitive stomach. He muffled a gasp as experienced technique melded with fits of passion and waves of self-restraint. Naruto could tell that his eager lover was fully intent on taking him up on his offer of mid-day sex and that he would exercise that privilege until it was no longer valid and then some. His movements were timed perfectly and the fluidity of each muscle's twitch made Naruto melt within Sasuke's grasp. The deep tines of the opposing voice caused chills to scamper up and down his spine in anxious exhilaration. A gentle bump to his his crotch made azure-mirrored eyes widen immediately and caused his lungs to draw in a swift and noisy breath. As saliva trailed down his jaw bone, the blonde found himself growing more excited with each elongated moment. The expedient lapping of fiery breath against his skin caused another whimper to rise from his throat and exit into the still air. Elongated canines began to knead the sensitive flesh of his cheek as he attempted to calm his immediate sexual urges. It was Sasuke's birthday and they would commence however he chose without Naruto's input. His voice was airy and light as it slithered from his throat, **"Anywhere ... "** He was eager to get started and began to nip the pale flesh that coated Sasuke's neck impatiently.

_**SASUKE. ;**_ Commendable sounds dappled out into the sound waves from Naruto as his ministration of custody over the blonde as his sex toy were exploited by the shadowy attributed male. Distant eyes floated around the light up atmospheric room, and reverberating vibration tingled Sasuke's lips in enjoyment to the retort of 'anywhere'. Fingers still possessed under the fabric of Naruto's shirt worked away leisurely at the flesh mesmerized by the way his toy answered to his indicational calls. Right now it was not an option, Sasuke desperately needed attending. Ah it was quite delightful to absorb the mewls, whimpers, and muted noises that Sasuke extracted out of his possession. It was extraordinarily pleasurable to be reminded every day that he had a agonizing ache to let his sadistic animalistic sexual side roam that Naruto would always bend over, and answer to all his commands. Every single one of them, they had experimented with many different positions before, Sasuke's dexterous mind was regularly exercised now-a-day trying to think up fresh ways he could divert himself with his blonde kitsune doll. Sasuke's index finger traced the shelf under Naruto's chin. Pressure pushed Naruto's chin up and twisted his cranium from left to right, as his deft opticals scrutinize his masterpiece. Yes his masterpiece. **"Anywhere? But it is your gift so why don't you choose?"** Veracity of the moment introduced itself to Sasuke as his countering answer flew out with a moment of hitched breath as he felt his length coagulating with the luscious need of satisfaction. Grinding his knee into Naruto's groin forcefully he authorized them to stumble back further, smacking his servant against a close by wall in the doorway.

_**NARUTO ;;**_ The way those fathomless coal orbs picked apart every fiber of his being caused another involuntary shudder to shake Naruto momentarily. Hunger sparked in the pit of darkness as his pale aggressor toyed with his boy as if it was some sort of play-thing. In many ways he was, but it was in no way a negative connotation. The blonde shinobi enjoyed every remaining moment of their sexual endeavors and felt an odd stirring in his lions at the thought. With the freedom to choose the location of their erotic rough-housing, Naruto immediately drew a blank. His eyelids fluttered as he attempted to draw his mind from the increasing pressure to his groin and focus more heavily on forming actual thoughts. It was difficult enough thinking straight when Sasuke was around, let alone when he was exasperated and ready to relieve the built up sexual tension. His light eyes scanned the surrounding area for a stable place to perform their animalistic sex practices and immediately selected the nearest location that could accommodate their vicious love-making. The whimpers and squeaks that slipped part parted lips seemed to fuel Sasuke's lustful craze, and made him eager to begin the afternoon's activities. At that moment, Naruto felt Sasuke's knee force itself higher between his trembling thighs. A pained yelp slipped out into the stale air of the apartment and the young rag-doll allowed his balance to slip from him and was only steadied by the wall that slammed into his back at the last moment. Ears were starting to prick at the base of his eyelids and his unsteady breathing allowed Sasuke full control over his actions and emotions. A deep scarlet spread across delicate features and illuminated the sentiment displayed so regally in azure pools. Raging lust began to take hold of his actions and before he could stop himself, Naruto had reached upward and forced his lips roughly against the pair opposite. Clumsy fingertips fumbled with the light fabric that Sasuke's pale chest as it was gripped within his palms in pained ecstasy. Lips were torn from their mate as Naruto ripped himself apart to gasp for breath and answer the previous question in hushed and breathy tones, **"Counter ... on the counter."**

_**SASUKE. ;**_ The finger hanging under Naruto's chin danced idly along the supple skin. Coal orbs transitioned, floating back to Naruto's clouded and overwhelmed gaze. Finger dropped away leisurely from Naruto's chin, and slithered down provokingly along the boy's stomach, halting just above his navel. **"Mm, you like my heated touch?"** Sasuke's words were like venom, dribbling from his lips. The aspirations of his words to elicit the glib hymns Naruto verbalized, even when Sasuke seemingly never played fair. It drove Sasuke fanatical when he was praised in the midst their play time. Knee shifted away from Naruto's groin, and Sasuke took the last step to move forward, and close the small gap left between their frenzied composures, forming a single column with their two figures. One digit above Naruto's navel steadily began to move, giving slow clean strokes up and down the center fold of Naruto's abdomen. Simultaneously to the activity of his finger fondling and caressing the flesh around Naruto's navel digits began to engage in play with the fabric of the blonde's shirt, coiling it higher and higher as Sasuke's free hand gradually moved about the girth of Naruto's refined body. Finger entranced in stroking Naruto's navel stabilized a new routine and swirled around the area loftily, the rough pad of his finger creating simplistic friction. **"I still have not heard an answer to me question…"** Sasuke's inclined his head to the side studying his blonde kitsune doll; eyes rapt in scrutinizing Naruto. Hark ears absorbed the fluent whimpers and mewls that were diminutive for the time being, Sasuke would force them to become grand. He would work his way to getting Naruto's to be the obedient and well developed sex slave they established together, with good terms. Both benefited in their sex distraught relationship. Rotating his head to look at Naruto from another arbitrary angel, his lips were immediately claimed. The sinuous flesh of the two's lovers lips connecting crevice to crevice for the short seconds it lasted. Sasuke ferally snarled, his length growing greatly, and pulsing with anxious demeanor, till a bulge was easily visible through his slacks. **"Dammit Naruto."** The terms leaked out of his lips with pained emphasis. An indignant reflex initiated Sasuke's arm to wrench at the hoop of material Sasuke's digits had gathered in his hands, yanking the blonde against his chest. Heated breath closing around the flesh outlining the tracks of Naruto's cheeks. **"The counter?"** His feet pivoted around as he waltzed with Naruto's the counter just a few feet behind them by the island in the kitchen. Sasuke's jostled Naruto's frame around, lacking the gentle and reserved care he had before. His frame bent over, his chest in their new position locking into place with the slight curve of Naruto's back as he drived his play thing's chest down to lay flat on the countertop. **"Aa good taste."** A dark sadistic chuckle attended his words as he drawled them out, his hand still about the front of Naruto's lover abdomen his finger still churning its lustful rotations around Naruto's navel. Tongue darted out eagerly after he spat his words, giving a possessive impassioned lick to Naruto's earlobe; a trail of saliva now slicking Naruto's earlobe.

_**NARUTO. ;;**_ The venom that vaporized into the air between them drained into his exposed flesh and slowly began to infect his body with deadly poison. His larynx had immediately sealed itself shut and the all the boy could seem to muster was a short nod to confirm his lover's rhetorical inquisition. The grinding pressure being constantly applied to his groin was suddenly void and before the blonde could react their separation had depleted to something nonexistent. The intricacy of the pattern that paraded across the pale region of skin hidden beneath loose cotton coiled tightly around and stained the alabaster epidermis spread so tightly across scrawny abdomen muscles. The supple tract was the most vulnerable and responsive area of his physique and when thin, powerful fingertips began to knead it with violent, lustful motions, Naruto couldn't help but succumb. Each simultaneous stroke ultimately caused him pained pleasure and the friction that was amounting between their vicious movement was becoming more erotic with each contraction of muscle. Rushed emissions were succeeding in escaping slightly parted lips and gently caressed heated patches of skin. Breathy moans and excited whimpers filled the hollow kitchen as thin, pale fingers began to work the tender area more quickly with increasing traction. Scrutinizing dark voids bore down into submissive azure-mirrored reservoirs of emotion as toxins continued to evaporate before them. Naruto was fully aware that the noises that were spilling from his throat were giving Sasuke progressive satisfaction yet he couldn't seem to halt his actions. Tendrils of thought were twisting wickedly within the intricate labyrinth of Sasuke's mind as his blonde sex toy seized power momentarily and forced their lips together. The thick musk of arousal was heavy in the air and clearly evident between the kitsune doll and it's puppeteer. A bulge was growing in his own tangerine cargoed pants and as realization sunk slowly in a vibrant scarlet rode on the ridges of his cheeks. A throaty growl escaped thin, opposing lips and his heart's gentle hammering accelerated and began to pound itself into the cage within his chest. The venom that seethed in Sasuke's voice caused Naruto to draw away and back himself further into the wall he was already pressed so roughly against. Immediately the gentle, fevered intensity melted away and transformed into something violent and vicious. Loose material was ripped from his grasp and his body was thrown roughly against his partner's chest despite his futile attempts to halt the rampage. Fear poured into his eyes and his entire being began to vibrate in overwhelming emotion, a maniacal smirk was plastered on Sasuke's face and another surge of fear coursed through him. His body had transformed to that of a rag-doll and despite his own protests, Sasuke still dragged him carelessly to the island and slammed his cheek into the pale tile. A wince slithered from between his lips as thick crimson liquid began to drip from the bruise already forming across the pallet of his face. Tears were pooling in his eyes and Naruto had to clasp them shut to keep them from trickling downward and pooling on the cold surface he was pressed against. **"Sasuke ... "** His soft hymn was merely a pleading whimper, **"Sasuke please. Please it hurts."** His face was being pressed roughly against the cold stone and when the malicious chuckle erupted into the still air; light eyes shot open and clear liquid began pouring from the crevices.


End file.
